Paul Williams
Paul Williams is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Doug Davidson. Biography Paul Williams is the son of Carl and Mary Williams. He has two brothers, Steven and Todd, and one sister, Patty. Paul has one daughter, Heather Stevens, and two sons, Ricky Williams and Dylan McAvoy. Early Days, Christine and Isabella When Paul was introduced in the late 1970's, he was dating Nikki Reed, resulting in her contracting a venereal disease. He went on to April Stevens, who mothered his daughter, Heather, before he married Lauren Fenmore and became a private investigator. Paul started his own investigative agency called the Paul Williams Detective Agency. Paul and Lauren divorced years later, and Paul became involved with Cassandra Rawlins, unaware that she was married to his friend, George Rawlins. When George was murdered, Paul was the prime suspect. He faked his own death and went into hiding, but he was eventually cleared and he reunited with Cassandra. Their happiness was short-lived, as Cassandra was killed in a car accident. Paul briefly dated his secretary, Lynne Bassett, before marrying Christine Blair. While Paul wanted children, Christine chose to focus on her work; this eventually led to divorce. Paul then married Isabella Brana, the mother of his son, Ricky. However, Paul still had feelings for Christine. Isabella began to grow paranoid, faked her own death and framed Christine for her own murder. Isabella returned to try to drown Christine in a bath tub, but Paul saved her life. Isabella came in intending to stab Paul so he couldn't rescue Christine, but Michael Baldwin ran in and saved both of their lives. Isabella is now in a mental institution, while Ricky is living in California with Isabella's parents. Paul and JT Hellstrom investigated David Chow, Nikki's husband at the time. They found out a great deal about his past--including dead ex- wives--and kept an eye on him. This investigation ended when Chow was killed in a car accident set up by the Mafia, along with Victor Newman's pregnant wife, Sabrina Costelana Newman. Nikki, Patty and Nina Late in 2008, Paul entered into a relationship with his first love, Nikki. They soon became engaged. Paul was curious about a new woman in town, Mary Jane Benson, and began investigating her. He was focused on bringing her down after she tried to kill Nikki's young granddaughter, Summer Newman. Mary Jane fled and then dyed her hair blond. Paul managed to track her down but was horrified to realize that she was really his little sister, Patty Williams. Patty panicked and kidnapped him. She nervously held a knife on him and forced him to drive, but when Paul slammed on the brakes she ended up stabbing him. Patty broke down but Paul promised that he was fine. He took her to the Church Of The Sacred Heart where they hid for a while. Jeffrey Bardwell and Gloria Abbott Bardwell, being paid by Summer's grandfather Victor, kidnapped Patty. Colleen Carlton tried to help Patty, until Patty abducted Colleen who ended up dead. Paul convinced Patty to turn herself in. Nikki ended her engagement to Paul because she was in love with Victor. Paul started dating Nina Webster. Shortly after this, Patty, who had surgically altered her face to look like her psychiatrist, Emily Peterson, knocked Emily out, dyed her hair blond and drugged Emily. Patty then took over Emily's life and everyone thought that "Patty" had tried to kill herself by overdosing on pills. When Emily recovered, Paul wouldn't listen to her when she kept saying that she was really Emily and she was locked up for months. Emily, Stolen Identity and Nina's Lost Son Her true identity was revealed when Jack Abbott became suspicious and the real Emily talked Heather into having a DNA test done. Patty knew she was in trouble so she drugged Emily again and put her in the morgue, expecting Jack to take Patty home and Emily to get cut up by the coroner during her autopsy. But Jack realized the truth and managed to save Emily. Patty didn't want to be locked up so she decided to kill herself and Paul tried to help her. Emily managed to talk her out of it. Paul and Nina's relationship progressed. Once when having beers at Jimmy's bar, Nina was reminiscing with Christine and Paul about the son who was stolen from her when she was a teenager. Paul volunteered to find him and Nina agreed to let him. On the opening night of Gloworm (formerly Indigo), Paul and Christine were reminiscing about their marriage. Outside the club, Paul and Christine kissed and Nina saw them. Nina confronted Paul and eventually forgave him but they broke up anyway. Paul began searching for Nina's kidnapped son. Eventually he found out that her son was adopted by the Lansings and raised him as Aiden Lansing. Meanwhile, Ronan Malloy was working with Nina's son, Chance Chancellor, on the police force. Little did anyone know that Ronan was the missing man Paul was looking for. Chloe Mitchell put it together when Ronan said it was his birthday and Nina had said earlier that same day that it was her first son's birthday. Recent Developments After hearing that JT Hellstrom was moving, Paul went over to JT's house to say goodbye to him. Paul went to see Heather who told him that her poll numbers were up and that she only accepted Victor's campaign contribution with the understanding that there were no strings attached. Paul met Heather at the Genoa City Athletic Club for lunch where he had no sooner congratulated her on her successful bid for District Attorney before she got a call informing her of Billy's online article slamming her acceptance of Newman money to fund her campaign. Relationships Parents *Carl Williams (father) *Mary Williams (mother) Siblings *Todd Williams (brother) *Steven Williams (brother) *Patty Williams (sister) Marriages *April Stevens (divorced) *Lauren Fenmore (divorced) *Christine Blair (divorced) *Isabella Brana (divorced) *Christine Blair (remarried) Children *Dylan McAvoy (son with Nikki Newman) *Heather Stevens (daughter with April Stevens) *Ricky Williams (son with Isabella Brana; deceased) Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Williams family Category:Brana family Category:Heros Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Current characters